The Simple Combing of Hair
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: Oneshot: Lavi finds Kanda struggling to comb out a knot! Will his willingness to help be innocent or... No flaming, please and thank you xx


**Disclaimer: I do not own -MAN or any of the characters. **

One morning, Lavi found himself walking aimlessly down the corridors of the Black Order, after another seemingly tiresome day of recording certain events with Bookman.

'_Haaah, the old fart could lay off on nagging me once in a while… All he seems to do these days is shout in my ear at every opportunity he gets, telling me to do something useful with my life… As if eating isn't useful? It's a wonderful way to spend your time…'_

As Lavi was contemplating his thoughts he didn't realise how far his long legs had taken him, until he passed a certain someone's door. The door belonged to Kanda Yu's room, and was even open a smidge. Lavi, having no sense of privacy, decided to leap in and greet his friend.

"Yuuu-chaaaan! What 'ya doing so late at night?"

Kanda looked shocked because he hadn't expected anyone to just barge in on him like that. But, well, it _was_ Lavi, so he should have known…

"Baka Usagi! You startled me! Don't just come barging into my room without my permission! Be gone, worm!"

Kanda re-positioned himself on his bed, turning to face away from Lavi, after picking his comb up from the floor, which decided to fly out of his hand when Lavi slammed the door open, making his presence very well known.

"Oh! So you were brushing your hair, Yu?"

"Argh! Damn it Lavi, don't you listen to what anyone says? I said leave you baka! And- Argh! This stupid knot refuses to come out!"

Lavi, being Lavi, took advantage of the samurai's difficult situation.

"Ah! No, Yu! You mustn't pull as hard as you can, you'll yank all your hair out!" Lavi said followed by a playful giggle.

Lavi swiftly strode up to stand behind Kanda's back, kneeled on the bed so he was sitting just behind Kanda, and put his arms around the long-haired male's neck.

Kanda froze. What the hell was Lavi trying to do?

"Oi! What the hell are you playing at"-

"Sssshh, Yu-chan~" Lavi purred into Kanda's now very flushed ear.

Lavi then proceeded to gently unpeel Kanda's fingers from their grip on the comb.

"Just surrender the comb, and nobody gets hurt"… Lavi said in a husky tone.

Kanda looked dumbfounded and then turned his head round to look at Lavi's face. What met him was a huge goofy grin, typical of the cheery red-head. Lavi then quickly snatched the comb away from Kanda's hand.

"Ha-ha! You let your guard down! I got your comb! I get to comb your hair!"

Kanda looked dumbfounded again, but then couldn't help but let his mouth features perk up into a small amused smile.

"Y-you! You utter clown! Is that all you were trying to do?" Kanda said amongst a small hearty giggle.

"Yeees! And better, I made Yu-chan laugh!" Lavi said cheerily.

Kanda flushed a bit and turned his head away from Lavi's gaze, trying to hide his embarrassment. He hadn't _meant_ to let his guard down, it was just… Being around Lavi made it so easy for his usual cold and cruel mask to crack… He didn't understand why, it just…did.

Lavi then began to run the comb gently through Kanda's long and silky locks. Lavi always thought Kanda's hair was beautiful… That _he_ was…beautiful… But it was even more mesmerizing up close. And the smell… The sweet smell that was wafting off as he combed was _intoxicating_.

After the troublesome knot was take care of with ease, Lavi still carried on combing. Kanda found it so relaxing that he forgot how late it was.

"Lavi… You do know you can go now… If you want… I mean you do have a mission with moyashi in the morning don't you?"

"I know, Yu…. But I'd rather stay here…"

Kanda swivelled round quickly to face Lavi.

"Baka… Why would you want to stay here, huh? What, exactly, are you getting out if this? Why am I even letting this happen anyway?"

Lavi's cheeks turned a light pink at the sudden closeness between their two faces. His hearted started to thump loudly in his chest. He didn't catch all of Kanda's words because of the rising heat. He grew confident. It would only take a little effort to…

Kanda looked into Lavi's eyes with confusion. Was this baka even listening to him? Probably not… But then all thoughts stopped when Lavi loosely cupped one of Kanda's cheeks with his hand, and used his thumb to trail slowly over Kanda's bottom lip…

Kanda flushed a dark red. He had absolutely no idea what was happening! Should he be pushing him away? Should he just shout and threaten the red-head into leaving? He knew that's what he normally would have done…if it wasn't _Lavi_.

Lavi slowly started to lean closer, closing the gap that separated their lips. Kanda lost himself… He couldn't, no, wouldn't do anything to stop this. He didn't understand why, he didn't understand why he had a strong sensation building in his chest…and his _pants. _But he did know one thing! He didn't want Lavi to stop.

The gap closed, and Lavi gently yet firmly pressed their lips together. The sensation that built up was intense. At first, Kanda shyly kissed back, but then fought for dominance when Lavi quickened the pace. The red-head used both his hands to grab some of Kanda's luscious hair, pulling his face and mouth closer to his, all the while slipping his tongue inside, begging for full entrance. Kanda complied and fondled Lavi's tongue with his own, hands exploring every inch of Lavi's chest under his top, enjoying every minute immensely.

Lavi then separated their mouths, leaving Kanda panting and moaning from lack of warmth. It was just as Lavi began his diligent assault on Kanda's pale neck that there was a knock on the door… Kanda couldn't remember Lavi closing it, but he was relieved that he actually did. From outside the door, a deep voice could be heard.

"Kanda? If you're still awake I just got news from Tiedoll Gensei that we have to leave early tomorrow to go on a mission with Lavi and Allen, so you better get some sleep…"

'_Marie ka?' _Kanda thought.

"Night then", Marie said and could be heard turning to leave.

"U-uhh, yeah! Night Marie, thanks"…

When Kanda was sure that Marie was completely gone, he could breathe again. He then turned to Lavi who was looking at him lustfully yet excitedly. He slowly licked Kanda's neck and bit his ear lobe.

"Ugghhn" Kanda shuddered with delight.

"Well then, Yu… Guess we'll continue this on the train ride tomorrow morning. Better get some sleep. Wouldn't want to be too worn out afterwards to fight akuma!"

Before Kanda could say anything, Lavi tenderly kissed his cheek, and literally skipped out of the room towards his own.

Kanda was amazed… _'Wow… Way to ruin the mood by skipping Lavi… But still… What was that? I feel…so flustered and hot…and all I want to do is maul that sexy rabbit... Wait! Sexy? Did I just…'_ Kanda trailed off from his thoughts. He did indeed find the red-head to be severely attractive. All he knew was that he wanted more… And by god was he going to get it!

**END! A/N: So! What do you think? Bad right? XD Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
